narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moon
Worth mentioning I think that the moon is a location worth mentioning, what with the Moon's Eye Plan and the Ten-Tailed Beast. Yatanogarasu, 15:00 February 21 2010 (UTC) Trivia when gaara fighted dosu he said that in full moon's night shukaku would be agitated The ultimate fan of NARUTO --Welimer2 20:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) When Kyuubi attacked Konoha, it was a full moon too.--Zero62422002 (talk) 23:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Tool Isnt this a tool? It's main purpose is to hold the tailed beast and Tobi shows a desire to cast a genjutsu over it and using it like a weapon to enhance his Justus. Skarrj (talk) 14:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's a technique, so for the Sage it wasn't a tool. I suppose for Tobi it would be, bbut considering it hasn't happen and is unlikely to happen (Plot no Jutsu and all), I think we should hold off on something like that. Skitts (talk) 14:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The second "moon"? Would it be worthwhile to mention the "moon" created by Naruto and Sasuke, and if so, where should it go- main article or trivia? Setras (talk) 05:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's in another dimension, so not really worthwhile--Elveonora (talk) 09:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::But it was made in the same way, serves the same exact function, and (as noted by Sakura) even looks more or less the same. It seems worthy of at least a brief mention, say something along the lines of, "Naruto and Sasuke would later use the same method to re-seal Kaguya, creating a very similar satellite in her core dimension." There's even a mention of the second "moon" on that page. Setras (talk) 16:47, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::You are free to add it if you insist--Elveonora (talk) 18:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Citations and Sources Is there an actual source on whether the Tenseigan is located at actual heart of the moon? Watching The Last, it does seem the entire moon is a "Dyson Sphere"-like structure, but I have yet to find concrete evidence to the support it. It's possible the area could just be a smaller spherical room inside the moon. I'm not throwing that as an actual answer, but my point is shouldn't we abstain from making concrete statements like "the Ōtsutsuki built the Tenseigan at the centre of the Moon" without some form of citation? --Mizzen (talk) 22:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :The moon's surface is broken through at least twice during the movie, and both times it seems to be the same general thickness. One could argue that on both occasions the break conveniently occurs where the separating layer is thinnest and that, were this tried on the opposite side of the interior, it would be far thicker due to the interior being some sort of cavern under only one part of the moon. But that seems far more speculative than whatever the article currently says. ''~SnapperT '' 00:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) illogical We all know that Otsutsuki's physiognomy is rather different than humans' and as such they are able to adapt to otherwise uninhabitable enviroments such as the moon. But in The Last Naruto and his team are able to even breath in the moon's surface (despite the lack of oxygen), they're exposed to the outer space radiaton (Remember the moon has no atmosphere nor ozono layer like Earth) and the immeasurable cold. How can someone explain me that? I would be very thankful. Thanks!--KILLERBEE479 (talk) 12:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :They had artificial habitat inside of the moon, with sun, atmosphere, flora, fauna etc. But if you are referring to the parts when they are fighting on the outer layers of moon, then that's pretty much a plothole.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Holy shit, illogical things in a fantasy world. Who would've guessed... • Seelentau 愛 議 14:08, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks Elve. Seelentau, If you don't have something possitive to say, please do not comment. :)--KILLERBEE479 (talk) 22:37, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't think Seel wanted to be rude, I think he just considered this observation to be pointless and nitpicking. But then again, if the movie went as far as to have an artificial ecosystem inside the moon's core, how come they could live on the surface too is indeed a plot hole, so I wouldn't say illogical, just not explained.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:20, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Earth portal’s location As far as I could understand from the article, the portal on Earth is located underground, but I don’t quite know where exactly. Can someone please clear this up for me and anyone else who’s curious?Observer Supreme 03:22, March 18, 2018 (UTC) What's going on? Why does this article claim that the moon has enough gravity to sustain an atmosphere when the moon doesn't have an atmosphere and lack of gravity wouldn't make an atmosphere cease to exist? SovietSnail (talk) 15:54, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Watch The Last: Naruto the Movie pls. The moon in Naruto world differs from the real-life moon since the characters breathed and moved there without problems which means that both the atmosphere and roughly normal gravity exist there, in that universe. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:25, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::The article suggests that the moon's gravity is responsible for it's atmosphere's existence. Also, if the moon in this article and the actual moon aren't the same moon, why does this article contain a Wikipedia link to the actual moon? SovietSnail (talk) 15:24, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :::The Wikipedia link is there in case readers would like to read more about the real Moon. In the same way that snake provides a link to the Wikipedia article about actual snakes; it is not because real snakes are the size of buildings or are capable of speech. :::Atmospheres are generally bound to their respective bodies by gravity. I suppose since this is a fictional Moon it's possible that gravity has nothing to do with it and the atmosphere exists simply for dramatic effect. ''~SnapperT '' 16:36, August 30, 2019 (UTC)